drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Four
'''Four' is the fifth of the Intoner sisters and governs the Land of Mountains. Much like the other Intoners, she possesses a high sex drive, but due to her repressed personality, she has never been able to act upon it and, among her sisters, is the only virgin. Her nails grow incredibly fast and in order to mask them, she uses hand to hand combat weapons. Story Before Drakengard 3=Four was a freedom fighter along with four others, but was eventually captured and tortured. She was placed in the same cell as Zero, just like the other girls. She died. Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five However, she was resurrected by the powers of a strange flower and turned into an Intoner. Together with the other Intoners, with the exception of Zero, she sought to bring peace to the land. Having succeeded, the head of the group, One, divided the land among the sisters. Four became the ruler of the Land of Mountains. |-|Drakengard 3= Four, along with the rest of her sisters is summoned to Church City by One. She arrives into the city on February 14th. The sisters face off against Zero on March 3rd, 999 and emerge victorious from the battle. Four returns back to the Land of Mountains to rule it once more. One year later, Zero returns to fight her. Route A With Decad defending Four, Zero is unable to lay a finger on her until a sudden emotion takes hold of her senses. Four notices Zero's sudden change in disposition and approaches her while also lowering her defenses. Following an exchange of loving words, Four embraces Zero into a hug and is subsequently stabbed. After Four's initial shock, Zero pulls her blade out of Four's body and slashes at her repeatedly, essentially butchering her gullible sister until she falls to the ground and dies from her wounds. Four somehow survives her encounter with Zero and once again meets with her in a snowy area. As she approaches her sister, Four is taken aback when Zero strangles her and desperately asks Zero why she decided to do this. Zero subsequently stabs her in the throat, finally killing her once and for all as Mikhail consumes her corpse. She leaves her glove behind. Personality She speaks and acts with grace and has the refined personality of a good and responsible listener. She loves and cares about her sisters, even though sometimes she was teased by them. Four is revealed to be very particular and concise about cooking her food in a very healthy manner, as if she were serving medicine rather than a meal. But behind her prim and stiff personality hides a twisted inferiority complex. She is jealous of Five, Three, and Two's beauty yet craves for One's praise and acknowledgement. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that Zero's design was the first to be approved by Taro Yoko. He wanted more female characters to interact with her and requested for Fujisaka to "think Puella Magi Madoka Magica" when designing her sisters. Four's design motif was a female captain. Gallery Drakengard 3= DD3 Four Artwork.png|Artwork of Four. DD3 Four SS7.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS11.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS10.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS8.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS9.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS12.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS3.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS2.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS4.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS5.png|Screenshot of Four. DD3 Four SS6.png|Screenshot of Four. |-|Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five= DDU5 Four Artwork.png|Artwork of young Four. Trivia * She shares the same left armored arm with Zero, albeit it is larger. * She is the only virgin of the sisters. Category:Characters Category:Intoners Category:Enemies Category:Bosses